


Precious to me

by macgyvershe



Category: Sherlock Holmes TV
Genre: Drawings, Fan Art, Gen, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macgyvershe/pseuds/macgyvershe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sherlock will always care for his John.  Ebony pencil art.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Precious to me

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock will always care for his John. Ebony pencil art.


End file.
